FORSAKEN
by Iseko
Summary: L'écart d'âge est la seule distance impossible à modifier entre deux personnes. -David Foenkinos. Yongguk et Junhong s'aiment, mais est-ce suffisant pour combler la distance entre eux ?


_Ohayo tout le monde ! Comme vous le savez nous sommes deux personnes à gérer ce compte et je suis Seikatsu ∩( ・ω・)∩ Alors pour l'inaugurer, voilà un OS en deux parties sur du BANGLOOO ! J'ai toujours adorer ce pairing avec la différence d'âge et le contraste mignon/sexy des deux persos! Puis j'ai vraiment prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce récit et je le soumet désormais à votre insatiable jugement. Bon, comme vous le savez Yongguk et Zelo ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon JE VOUS JURE QUE JE NE ME SERAIT PAS CONTENTER DE PUBLIER UN SIMPLE TEXTE), c'est un Yaoi plutôt innocent mais triste (je préfère prévenir les fragiles comme moi :l) Après tout ce blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

Il était là, près de moi, sa peau blanche et nue recouverte par des draps de la même couleur, ses traits apaisés par le sommeil. Sa chevelure blonde et bouclée, tout me rendait fou chez lui. Junhong était contre mon torse et sa main reposait sur mon épaule. Je m'amusais à caresser ses cheveux décolorés pendant qu'il battait lentement des cils pour se réveiller. Un sourire timide se peignit sur ses lèvres rosées, ces lèvres dont j'étais ivre depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Cependant, mes absences répétées ne me permettaient pas d'en profiter pleinement, on ne partageait plus que quelques nuits sans étreintes, on n'avait plus ce qu'il fallait pour être heureux comme on l'entendait au début. On s'était décidés à vivre ensemble pour nous rapprocher, pour pouvoir se voir plus, mais en fin de compte ça ne faisait que de nous rappeler que l'on n'était juste vivants l'un sans l'autre.

Junhong lui était triste, ça se voyait. Enfin, surtout en ce moment. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il venait se blottir contre moi le soir, la façon dont il pleurait dans mon cou et me suppliait de ne jamais arrêter de l'aimer, de ne pas le laisser seul et de revenir toutes les nuits près de lui après le travail. Ça me brisait systématiquement le cœur, je me sentais coupable de chaque perle salée qui roulait le long de ses joues de plus en plus livides. Je l'avais prévenu pourtant. Je lui avais dit que je l'aimais mais que je risquais de le détruire, que de toutes manières cette relation était vouée à l'échec, que la différence d'âge nous porterait préjudice. Mais Junhong et sa manie de n'en faire qu'à sa tête avaient pris le dessus. Il disait que si on s'aimait, le fait de ne pas être tout le temps ensemble n'était qu'un détail, que l'âge n'était qu'un chiffre mais que l'amour, lui, était un sentiment que l'on se devait de partager. Je l'ai écouté ce jour-là, des larmes transperçaient sa voix, ses mains tremblantes cherchaient un appui, son regard fuyait le mien, et ça m'avait fait sourire imperceptiblement parce que pour seule réponse, je lui ai offert son premier baiser. Je me souviens que ses yeux s'étaient grand ouverts pour finalement se fermer, ses joues s'étaient colorées et il avait seulement profité du moment en prolongeant l'échange comme il le pouvait. Ce même soir, je lui avais fait l'amour pour la première fois. On vivait tous les deux sur un petit nuage, ce petit nuage est retombé sur terre et toutes ces choses qui faisaient de nous un couple complice s'effritaient de jour en jour, par ma faute.

Il était l'heure pour moi de m'en aller ouvrir mon cabinet, je m'étais levé du lit et avait déposé un baiser sur la tempe de Junhong qui me regardait d'un air abattu. Je lui caressais la joue et lui murmurais qu'aujourd'hui je rentrerais dans l'après-midi, que tout le reste de la soirée lui serait consacrée. A ma grande surprise il ne manifesta aucun signe de joie, il hocha simplement la tête et se cacha sous les draps, me tournant le dos.

Je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne lui en voudrais jamais, parce que si j'étais là plus souvent on n'en serait pas à cette situation de crise.

Junhong n'était pas une personne très bavarde, il était même plutôt timide. Il ne parlait jamais de ce qui n'allait pas, il préférait que je le comprenne seul. Et la seule fois où il m'en avait parlé,je me suis rendu compte que ce môme en avait gros sur le cœur.

C'était le genre de personne qui préférait garder toute sa souffrance en lui et se faire du mal, plutôt qu'en faire aux autres. Sa peau qui parait si douce était autrefois striée de cicatrices profondes et ensanglantées, sur ses bras, ses poignets, ses cuisses… et une entaille sur le cœur qui elle ne s'en irait jamais, peu importe si j'étais là où non.

Je lui avais dit que j'allais l'aider à le reconstruire, ça avait bien commencé. Il ne se coupait plus, je vérifiais tous les jours, je l'écoutais me raconter sa journée et je m'empressais tout le temps d'aller gâcher celle de celui ou celle qui osait lui faire du mal. J'étais presque intrusif dans sa vie privée, j'allais le chercher dès que je le pouvais, je passais tout mon temps chez lui à l'aider pour ses devoirs et quand j'ai senti qu'il allait mieux je l'ai laissé seul. Et on en est arrivés là, je lui ai montré que j'étais capable du meilleur comme du pire, que je pouvais passer du petit ami attentionné au petit ami absent malgré moi.

Ces derniers temps, j'étais débordé de travail. Les rendez-vous s'enchaînaient et je n'avais plus de temps pour moi-même. J'avais dit à Junhong que j'allais revenir tôt,mais visiblement mes actes s'opposaient encore à mes paroles . Et l'acte c'est ce qui compte, je pouvais lui dire des milliards de fois que je l'aimais,mais tant que je ne le lui prouvait pas, il ne me croyait pas.

J'étais rentré vers l'heure du dîner. Et lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte de la maison, elle était plongée dans le noir, simplement éclairée par le feu de la cheminée. Junhong était assis au sol avec sa couverture en laine sur les épaules. Il avait le regard dans le vide et était resté immobile. Je suis sûr qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué ma présence. J'ai allumé la lumière et il m'adressa un bref regard avant de retourner à la contemplation du feu, comme si je n'étais pas là. Je me souviens qu'il me disait que j'étais comme le feu. Que j'étais proche et loin à la fois, que j'étais inaccessible et qu'une fois qu'on me possédait, je pouvais faire mal. Au début, je n'avais pas compris. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ses paroles prenaient tout leur sens.

Je te fais du mal,Junhong. Et j'essaye de réparer mes erreurs en vain.

Je me mis près de lui et il laissa tomber sa tête sur mes cuisses pendant que je lui caressais les cheveux.

« - Je vais y aller, Yongguk, m'annonça-t-il d'une voix enrouée, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler dans la jounée

Tu vas où ? » J'haussai un sourcil en gardant un ton indifférent.

Il me l'a souvent reprocher, ça, d'être indifférent mais c'est dans ma nature. Je ne parle pas beaucoup et quand quelque chose se passe, je ne sais pas montrer mes sentiments. Je reste de marbre mais à l'intérieur c'est autre chose. Ce n'est pas que je suis insensible ou quoi, mais avec le temps j'ai appris que montrer ses sentiments c'était s'exposer, risquer de se faire détruire par le monde extérieur… et maintenant je me retrouve à être le monde extérieur : détruire moi-même les gens. Détruire Junhong, mon Junhong.

« -A Londres. Tu sais, je t'avais déjà dit que j'allais passer trois mois dans un pays étranger pour mieux apprendre la langue ,la culture et tout ce genre de trucs…

-Ah oui c'est vrai… Et t'y vas quand ?

-Demain. »

Je ne lui en avais pas voulu de m'avoir prévenu aussi tard, on ne se voyait jamais alors de toutes façons il n'aurait rien pu me dire. Il n'avait même pas dit un mot depuis hier et ça m'inquiétait déjà beaucoup. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit non plus, trop occupé à faire ses valises. Il avait d'énormes cernes rougeâtres sous les yeux et en le regardant de plus près, je m'aperçus qu'il avait anormalement maigri.

Je m'étais levé tôt le matin pour l'emmener à l'aéroport. J'avais chargé ses valises à l'arrière et nous étions assis côte à côte dans notre habituel silence.

« -Tu.. Tu seras encore mon amoureux quand je serais loin de toi Gukkie..?

-Tu sais.. C'est compliqué les relations à distance.. » lui répondis-je, fuyant la question.

Il tourna la tête et regarda le paysage défiler depuis la fenêtre puis soupira.

« - C'est déjà le cas » me reprocha-t-il.

Il avait raison, c'était déjà le cas, la seule différence était qu'on faisait semblant de ne rien voir et on se taisait.

Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à la dernière étape de son embarquement. Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui se quittaient, certains de façon déchirante, avec de la souffrance et plein de larmes, et d'autres avec simplement un signe d'au revoir. De quel côté serais-je, moi ?

En regardant tous ces gens, je comprenais enfin ce qui était en train de se passer. Junhong allait partir pour trois mois et arrêterait sûrement de m'aimer. C'était plus qu'un simple départ, c'était une rupture amoureuse. Ce qu'il m'avait demandé plus tôt prenait tout son sens, il me demandait si malgré la distance j'allais continuer de l'aimer et moi, j'avais juste dit que ce genre de relation était compliquée. Ça prenait des allures de prétexte pour que notre histoire en finisse, mais la réalité c'est que je ne savais pas montrer mes sentiments.

« -Au.. au revoir Yongguk.. » me chuchota-t-il sans me regarder.

Je le tournai vers moi pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il tremblait contre mon corps et ses larmes coulaient dans mon cou. Je caressais maladroitement son dos et ses cheveux, tandis que cette étreinte nous faisait à tous les deux plus de mal que de bien.

« - Je t'ai fait trop de mal pour que tu mérites encore d'être avec moi. Une fois là bas, fais ce que tu veux, mais s'il-te-plaît fais attention à toi Junhong. »

Il releva la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes, gravant dans ma rétine la dernière image que j'aurais sûrement de lui. Je fermais douloureusement les paupières et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il continuait de pleurer et je ne trouvais pour lui aucun mot réconfortant. Je lui avais déjà causé assez de douleur comme ça et ce baiser d'adieu, je ne le méritais même pas.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Junhong était parti. Il me donnait souvent des nouvelles de lui. J'avais appris par le biais d'un de ses camarades qu'il s'était fait un petit ami. Il ne me l'avait pas dit mais nos petites discussions accompagnées de photos l'avaient sous-entendu tellement fort que je l'avais compris. Je préférais me dire qu'il avait l'air de se plaire au rythme de vie londonien pour oublier le fait que contrairement à moi, il était passé à autre chose.

Les taxis vintage noirs, les cabines téléphoniques rouges, les bus vertigineux, toutes ces icônes britanniques avaient été photographiées par lui.

La photographie ça a toujours été sa passion, avec le rap et la danse, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous avait permis de se rencontrer.

C'était un froid jour d'hiver et nous étions tous les deux assis au comptoir d'un bar populaire de Séoul. Il avait commandé un verre de jus et moi une énième boisson alcoolisée. Il s'était étonné de ma couleur de cheveux flamboyante ainsi que de mes tatouages, et moi, je m'étais étonné qu'une personne à l'allure si angélique traine dans un endroit aussi peu fréquentable. Mais au lieu de se moquer, d'avoir peur ou de m'observer de loin, il m'avait demandé s'il pouvait avoir mes tatouages en photo avec cet éternel sourire auquel maintenant je ne pouvais rien refuser.

Ce jour-là, j'avais décliné sa demande, parce qu'il me semblait normal de refuser de s'exhiber devant des inconnus, mais en peu de temps cet inconnu avait su devenir une personne indispensable. Il lui avait fallu des mois entiers pour venir à bout de la carapace de mon cœur que je pensais impénétrable. Et même en le connaissant bien, je refusais qu'il me prenne en photo, parce que j'avais peur qu'il s'en aille à jamais après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. En peu de temps, il était devenu un de mes rares amis. Il était plein de qualités. J'admirais sa façon de s'émerveiller devant toutes les petites choses de la vie. Il savait profiter de chaque moment et en tirer le meilleur à chaque fois. Mais en me rencontrant, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait tiré le pire.

Durant tout le temps qu'il avait passé en ma compagnie, je n'avais même pas été capable d'être là, même pas capable d'être à son écoute, même pas capable de le réconforter, même pas capable de l'aimer correctement, je ne lui avais apporté que de la souffrance.

Alors tout ce qui m'arrive, c'est juste bien mérité. C'est bien mérité ces nuits à pleurer son nom en serrant son oreiller encore parfumé contre moi, c'est bien mérité ces journées à avoir nos anciens souvenirs qui hantent ma mémoire, c'est bien mérité de continuer d'imaginer un futur inexistant avec lui, c'est bien mérité tout ça.

C'était bien mérité parce que je ressentais ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant mon absence, ce n'était plus moi qui n'était pas là mais lui. Ce qui me faisait le plus de mal dans tout ça, c'était que désormais j'étais le seul à l'aimer.


End file.
